ME plus You equals US
by A.O.D Angel of Darkness
Summary: She is learning to love, he is searching for it NxM.


Hi! This is my 2nd fanfic from GA. So... I'm not good at Introductions. (C) goes to all the rightful owners, If I invent a Character, I will be sure to let everyone know! :):)

* * *

Hi, My name is Mikan Sakura, I'm 17 years old. ~She's had a horrible past and wants to learn how to trust and love. He's learning to trust others and open up more but also is looking for love. Maybe, together they'll archive that goal?~ Hello, My name is Natsume Hyuuga, I'm 17...

* * *

_**Their first Meeting**_

Mikan's P.O.V

I sat up silently, taking in my surroundings. My hands were shacking wildly and sweat was running down my face. I had another Nightmare. I shifted and looked at my clock. '3:00am' it read in bright shining lights.

I laid back down and closed my eyes. However I was still feeling uneasy. I had a weird feeling-as if someone was here.

I got up and made my way to the light switch. Once I got there I didn't hesitate to turn it on. I looked around the empty little room. No-one here. Good.

I took a deep breath and relaxed. I turned the light off and went back to my bed. I live alone and have been for the past 3 years, so its normal for me to get paranoid, especially after all that happened to me in the past.

I turned my radio on before crawling under my sheets. I closed my eyes and after a few minutes I was fast asleep, the radio still playing softly...

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

It has been a rather rough Night for me again. Helping my Father with all his Paperwork at the office-which wasn't anything new-considering that I'm the soon-to-be head of the "Hyuuga Corporation". I closed my eyes. I just now got home, my Mother and 5-year-old sister already long asleep.

I looked at my phone. It was 3:00am. I sighed, and got out of my Uniform and into my PJ's. I laid down on my bed starring at my phone. Suddenly it lit up.

**1 New Message** it read. I pressed **open** and started to read it.

_~Hey! Come meet me in the cafeteria tomorrow morning! I want to Introduce you to my Girlfriend and her _best friend! :)~

**-Ruka Nogi**

I sighed again and closed my phone, running a hand through my messy hair. Guess I have to deal with his love-life again. In fact, I was kind of jealous-since I never had a real, lasting relationship.

But he's my best friend so i HAVE to be supportive of him, right?

I closed my eyes once more and let my dreamland take over me...

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V - In the Morning.

I got up early, still shacking slightly from last night. I made myself some coffee and started to get ready.

I used to have my hair up in two ponytails on either side of my head, however now I just wear my hair open. My hair is a light brown and slightly curled-baby curls still-of which many and I mean **many** people where Jealous of, but I didn't care, one bit.

I starred at my reflection in the mirror. Dull hazel eyes-which were once so full of life and happiness-were starring right back at me.

I felt weak, unloved, ugly. I touched my cheek slightly. I was so pale and skinny... I used to literally LOVE food.. But now I hardly eat. I lost soooo much weight, too.

I don't ware any make-up because I don't like the feeling of some kind of Chemical-bound-sustenance on my face. I brushed my hair carefully and put my School Uniform on.

At 7:15am I finally left the small apartment and headed to school, with my bag hanging lightly over my shoulder. I walked past a newly opened company-which happened to be just a block away from my apartment! "Hyuuga Corporations" it read in bold, crimson letters with black outlines.

I shook my head, smiling stupidly at myself and started to walk again only to get knocked over by which seemed to be a little girl! Do to my low weight she was able to throw me back as she ran into me.

"Aoi!" I heard a Woman in her 30's yell. I looked at the little girl who was now on the verge of crying.

"I sorry.. Did Aoi hurt you?" the little girl asked me. "No, its alright. Are you okay?" I managed to say, my voice cracking lightly. In response the little girl just nodded.

And in a split second a Boy around my age picked her up. Only one look and I was already blushing! He was very handsome. Black hair and crimson colored eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that. My little sister can be very-whats the word?- Oh yea, Rebellious." He said. The girl just pouted and mumbled something.

Me being is shock, could just nod. Then the Woman caught up, she was out of breath but I couldn't blame her, at all.

All three of them-the Mother, daughter and Son had crimson eyes and black hair.

"Hello there, young lady, I'm sorry about my daughter and son. My name is Kaoru Hyuuga and these are Natsume and Aoi. What your name dear?"

I flinched slightly, No-one has called me that since I was little. I opened my mouth but the words kinda stuck but I was able to chock out, "Mikan Sakura"

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

"Hello there, young lady, I'm sorry about my daughter and son. My name is Kaoru Hyuuga and these are Natsume and Aoi. What your name dear?" I heard my mother ask the girl. I sat my sister down and turned to her. She got up and chocked-literally chocked out- "Mikan Sakura".

I looked her over. She seemed very pretty in fact. Hazel eyes-brown hair-pale skin-and very beautiful pink lips. I also noted that she isn't wearing any make-up, which in fact surprised me, since most girls our age do.

Judging by her Uniform, she goes to Tokyo-High. I, as well as my sister-Aoi- go to Gakuen Alice. A K-12 Academy for very wealthy people. So this Mikan is poor?

That doesn't really matter to me-the money I mean. I smirked and she flinched, i dropped it immediately. Why would she flinch? Who would make her do something like that?

She started to bite her lower lip. Nervous or scared I noted. Even though she was so beautiful, her body was plastered with scars!

She titled her head, innocently. I sighed and unconsciously ran a hand through my hair. She was looking at Aoi now. Aoi being Aoi was just smiling, freely. I looked back at the girl. My heart skipped a beat! She was smiling! I was starting to blush but covered it up.

She was also slightly blushing I realized or maybe she was just embarrassed? I didn't know. She bowed and said now in a clearer but still shaky voice.

"I'm sorry but I have to get to School now". My Mother just smiled and let the girl-Mikan Sakura- walk past us. I turned around and looked at her retreating form. She was going to be late. Me and Aoi don't start 'til 1:00pm since its the first day of school but Tokyo High started a few weeks ago.

Letting go of any thoughts of this girl, I shoved my hands in my pants pockets and headed in the opposite direction. Mother and Aoi soon followed me.

Time to see what Ruka's got for me, but I mentally noted to look-up this Mikan Sakura girl later.

* * *

Okay, That's it for Chapter 1 :) I hope you liked it so far! R&R? Maybe? If not, that's alright too! As long as you guys enjoyed it! More NxM next Chapter, I promise! I know this Chapie was kinda boring, so I hope I can do better for you! Hehe. And maybe you'll find out Ruka's Gf? ;) Well, I'll surprise y'all!

Love, A.O.D


End file.
